Dead Man's Curve
by 8th-sin-Murder
Summary: a collection of short stories about the 8th sin
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Theory

Dead Man's Curve 

Chapter 1: The Fallen Theory

"Theories are just silly explanations made by humans that never solve anything."

Murder, the 8th sin

My orange eyes glowed and a soft, hellish fire flared out of his eyes if I was Hades. Being unnoticed that from the alchemists developing me from a dead carcass to the left of myself, I knew I used to be him. In a hoping manner, this being will be mass cloned for a renegade army to chase after extremists and the upcoming event for war against the Ishbalans. I observed his environment, "What's the point of being here?" I soon decided it was time to break free. The clone caused great freak accidents that the alchemists couldn't get a hold of him. I broke through and drew his sharp steel claws, and tore through each body like tissue paper. I drifted as a phantom and consumed the carcass as his frame for a body. I was now a second generation. "It's about time that we have a newer generation of homunculi. It sure has been a hell of a long time."

I wasn't any ordinary warrior madman; I lived for the sin of murder. I soon enough called himself Murder. I wore a black, ancient Greek helmet, black camouflage field jacket with the same pattern of his jeans, a black T-shirt, and automail arms and legs. Murder was not like any sin before him or any like him; he was a godlike creature. But his cost was a decomposed body held with the Philosopher's Stone as his blood, he grew a tattoo that Ouroboros that surrounded the symbols of the Trinity, the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit. It included a swastika, a signet of his power. I was hell on wheels.

I sighed knowing there is no use of being here so he grew into a shadow and drifted around the dark room. I walked carefully out of the cloning room of laboratory #5 watching for traps and other defense mechanisms in the deactivated site. I soon heard repetitive footsteps of charging guardsmen. I simply smiled; all I did was morph into the legendary war hero, Lieutenant general Ajax of South Central City. The parading squad halted immediately at the look of the famous revolutionary. "Look, it's the lieutenant general!" the leading sergeant exclaimed.

"Yes…I'm glad you noticed. Now I wish to be escorted back to Central." I ordered. I thought quickly, "It's true. Many humans don't think these days. I'm glad that they are so foolish."

Murder, or the so-called Lt. General Ajax, walked into the Fuhrer's room without a knock or a simple 'hello.' Pride turned his head towards the tall, lumbering figure. He knew it was Murder. "Close the door and show yourself. I know you are new to this shell, Murder." Pride ordered.

"Of course, Pride," I morphed back to his regular state, "I'm glad you noticed. I shouldn't really grow out of this skin; it has been very dependable."

"Good to see that, Old One."

"Yes, it has…is there anything for me to do in this hellhole?"

"You are watching over Juliet Douglas…I'm not exactly-"

"Wait, that son of a bitch is watching over the Ishbalans. He is not a stable person with the 5th regiment.

"Let me finish. Just watch over him. Don't let him do anything hostile to the civilians, otherwise-" Pride whispered the rest in the Old One's ear.

"Ah. Well put together. I'll definitely do this task. Its about time that I exercise the devil's work."


	2. Chapter 2: Ishbal Massacre

Chapter 2: The Ishbal Massacre

"I don't know why…people are just illogical because something has exited out of their lives."

Murder, the 8th sin

The sun glared in his bloodshot orange eyes; he hated light as always. As always, was listening to a CD he burned from the other Earth (our Earth.) I practically took this job as a waste of time and used it as a vacation. Many Ishbalans glared at his rebellious clothing or passed on gossip of his "unholy" life. I checked back at the military outpost while Juliet Douglas was just sitting there and a crack rang. "Good, that's what I needed," I smiled devilishly. I quietly went into a dark alley and morphed into the Lieutenant general. "Douglas, what the hell is going on!" he ordered a response. I was expecting an adult to be fired at, but a child was much better than thought of before. "Besides, Ishbalans are known to support anything even a measly pet rock!" I sneered. My bloodshot eyes flared a black flame and his eyes changed the color from a fiery orange to a murky purple; the sun soon darkened into rain. He heard footsteps and turned his head. They were Ishbalans. "Douglas, I can't believe you fucked up…send in the cavalry. I expect a rebellion," I pushed away Douglas and consumed the men's' souls.

There were loud mortar explosions in the main street. I began to lead a small, "corrupted soul" platoon supposed to take sniping positions, but I led them to a gathering of protest of armed civilians. "Give 'em a hell of a beating!" I commanded. The small band of protesters fell like dead grass. I as usual, consumed more souls which his source of power. My corrupted platoon paralleled the streets and gunned down innocent souls either friend or foe. I really didn't care if it was my grandmother. (Hell, I never had a grandma.) All I said was kill all being and we will enjoy war's spoils with no interference. The corrupted men spread into a horde and grabbed women by the hair and shot down small children. At the night's end, I almost silently crept in each officer's quarters and assassinated them. I later blamed them on Ishbalan spies taking on hostile acts of war.

All there were my corrupted soldiers and the rest of the population of Ishbal (practically nothing). The army reacted to the outrage of the loss of their fine troopers with the rallying of the State Alchemists. I profusely went into rage and ordered to fire upon everyone in sight, rape the fine women, and bring back stolen objects worth of value. I meant no mercy anymore. But plans were to end quicker than I thought the alchemists wiped the country back to the Stone Age. I finally grew into his true transformation, a mad killer with a lust for blood. I set off explosives left and right forming refugee camps, military outposts, and villages into rubble. Still, infuriated, I found a small building stand from his payload of over twenty thousand megatons of explosives, hundreds of thousands of slayed lives, and a cost of over 6.8 million dollars. The beast crumbled the wooden door and looked down at a small female body clenching her life on him.

I squatted down and looked at her. The small, half-naked body was only in white rag, but the most profound thing ever to live. She was about a head shorter than I was. She was a woman of a fine body and a strange tattoo much like his on her collarbones (where a guy would look.) "Odd. I'll try to communicate to her spirit," the Old One look in her eyes and sent an impulse to read her memories. Nothing. "You are a full-fledged homunculi. Your name will be Lust because of your…I mean the way you think," I fed her Philosopher Stones into her mouth. She stood up and was dressed a black dress that wrapped around her body from her chest down to her ankle. She smiled. I smiled. I walked out and signaled her to follow me. I turned his head to look back at her; he remembered Pride saying that Dante heard about a human transmutation in Ishbal. "You must be made by a male that loves you." She replied with a nod.

"Look, I'm not a messenger or a savior. I'm just delivering you to someone who needs you."

"Who is that?"

"I can't tell you everything. I don't know. But don't worry you will gain your power once you are used to it."

"Okay, but who are you?"

"A homunculus much like you. The name is Murder, the 8th sin."

She smiled and held on to my right arm in between her breasts and her dress hugging on her hips. I was afraid that she was glued to me, but for now, I needed a slut like her to be with more oftenly.


	3. Chapter 3: Lust

Chapter 3: Lust

"She's more finer than any woman I met. She's a control freak, a dreamer, and so damn sexy. I'm not sure if we act exactly the same or someone is copying the other, but I'm starting enjoy being with her. I sure hope she enjoys me."

Murder, the 8th sin

Through the southern forests, I grew tired of stopping and starting because of the woman I had to deliver. Yet failure was not an option because…well…I hate it when I get punished like before.

"Crucify, Crucify, Crucify!" The rest of the homunculi chanted in a crescendo. I was whipped and tortured of my rebellious acts against father and my comrades. The burns from the grate that they grilled me on multiplying by the second, but I never lost my composure. Father can before me. The dark, shadowy figure can over me and kicked me around and consumed the body I had obtained during the rebellion I led against. They accused falsely in the trial and interrogation. Then again I should have deserved this. I wasn't a full-fledged homunculus, only a half-breed. Half -breeds don't get enough respect among the first generation. Most half-breeds were usually among the third-generation; the second were reserved for the offspring of the first generation. The only reason I was a second generation that I earned enough respect and rose too fast for the first generates. I was the closest to Dante and Father or even to God. I did not want to be like Greed, my blood brother…

"So, um, Murder. Are still recognized as a first generation homunculus?" she asked.

"No, I'm recognized as a slave, but I still ripe for rebellion. I'm their toy soldier. They wind me up or insert a battery and, boom, I'm gonna pop that shit." There was a silence among the both of us. "My past is scarred that's why I was reborn like a zombie."

Lust just stood up and walked through the shadows. I tagged along.

I later taught her my expertise except that one phantom trick. She excelled quickly, hell, faster than I can do it. She grew stronger in spirit and started to be more independent. Like any parent, I guess that's who I am, I have to let her go and trust her more often. Her technique, as well being her favorite, was her claws. I decided to spar with her to see how well she learned. Though, I still had to be nice and lenient, the total opposite of me, yet I wanted to disprove her of her lustful pride. I treated her to a chemical romance.

"Okay, let's see who's the better soldier, yeah?" I challenged.

"Sure."

The battle began. She charged forward and smiled wide-mouthed and her eyes grew large. My eyes flared red with anger. Her claws grew longer with every footstep, and took a large cut through the air. She looked around, no sign of me. I was behind with thousands of clones. "Too slow." A large meteor flew out of the air and crashed onto her spot. Lucky, she escaped with a few burns. I went in for the dive and grew into a wild beast and pounded into her upper torso. She let out a burst of pain. I crept up to her head and kissed her cheek. "You still need some help," I smiled and stood up, and I helped her out. She swept forward left and right to cut me up, but still again too slow. I copied her attack and a clang of sharp steel grind away her claws. She stepped back quickly and forced me to fall on my face. I quickly turned around and jumped back with another counterattack. She extended a nail to my throat and sickles it down my neck. I lost breath and fell on my face as if I was dead. Homunculi can die, but it's hard, very hard. Unless you've got some sort of apocalyptic power from the devils or God, you can't beat them. "Good, you caught me in a bad position and used the opportunity. That's all you need to know to be my protégé," I congratulated.

"All need is timing! So what's the point of the technique you taught me for? Why the hell did you force me to stress over this?" She bitched.

"Chill, bitch! Yeah, you just need perfect timing, but the exercises sharpen you. Yet there is one final test you need to complete."

"What is it?" I just kept my silence and smiled.

"Hell, we're near Dante's joint. We'll get there by midnight."

She just lied on the ground without a blanket or anything. I thought of it was a perfect time. A cold night with no possible warmth and nothing too cozy, I slipped near her and held my arms around her. She turned to me and opened her eyes. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm calling the shots now. This is your test."

I chuckled, "What are we waiting for? A sign?" She left her body fall on me. My right hand dug into her dress and unzipped the back. Feeling my warm skin made Lust smiled and she sure loved it. I drew a long breath and there was a large bulge in my pants. She lifted herself up and her upper part of her dress fell of exposing her large breasts. She puckered up her lips and kissed my cold lips. She devoured my skin, kissing my neck. She took off my clothes, all of them. My hand dug in really deep into her pelvis and felt around. She moved quickly in shock. "Oh, this is new." My fingers folded back slicing away her dress evenly and this is where it got serious. In reply, she started down where the bulge was. Inclining my head, I enjoyed she being exploited for sinful sex. After the period where we just playing with each other's devices, the seriousness began. Moans, groans, and cries of sexual enjoyment echoed throughout the deep wood. She was soaked with white, sticky slime when she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4: Equivalent Exchange

Chapter 4: Equivalent Exchange

"The law of equivalent exchange is a fucked up theory…why the hell alchemists have to follow shit like this. There is something called a philosopher's stone, right?"

Murder, the 8th sin

Dante informed me about a pair of boys who are quite skilled in alchemy at such a young age. She believed that they would have the potential to create a philosopher's stone for the first generation homunculi. She also informed me they had a will to bring back their mother, which obviously brings another homunculus. I took a guess she will replace my position as Sloth, but I had a chance to become Greed. "Could Lust be my partner on this job?" I asked because I wasn't just in love with her, but I was infatuated with her.

"No, she is a developing homunculus. She is designated to our next Lust," Dante ordered. "But she will come at a later time."

"Yes, mother." I addressed her as my mother because she adopted me when I was a developing homunculus.

I walked away wishing to be unleashed to my maximal potential. I'm still a toy soldier; again, I had to follow orders from a bigger douchebag. I packed up thinking what will happen when Lust is lost without me. She came in and walked at a slower pace. "I heard you've got another errand."

"I'm glad you are still mine. I'm afraid I can't influence you anymore."

"Darling," she paused. I came confused after calling me that. There was a pause, "I…have to be something different now."

I walked away and gave her a kiss in the cheek and faded into a gaseous mass. I drifted in several hours reaching Resembool. It was more like a small village in the rural landscape. Resembool was quite small; it only had a few important buildings and a river supplying water to them. I landed on the Rockbell's doorstep as some homeless person and knocked on their door. A small blond girl came out and screamed at my appearance. After, an old woman and two small boys came out to see what was the ruckus. "Ah, this is the Elric brothers. Seems that the younger one is taller than the elder brother, what a cocksucker!" A thought ran through my mind. "Um, I'm one of the Elrics' father's old college friend. Their father requested that I would watch over them," I lied. Funny thing was that they all bought the obviously stupid lie. The only reason was that I knew their father was through another homunculus, Envy. The Elric brothers tagged along with me to their family home. "So what is your name?"

"Alphonse, sir." The taller one spoke, "Edward," the short blond answered.

"Funny, my name is Edward also." I smiled. Man, I'm good liar, "Let's just say I'm your long time babysitter."

They gave me a short tour around the home. I was surprised that they always studied alchemy at a young age. They also explained about their teacher Izumi Curtis and how they expanded their knowledge. I asked why do they need to study alchemy at a young age. They fell silent. "Because we need to bring back our mother!" Edward yelled and covered his mouth.

I smiled, "You are a pair of talented children, but I'm afraid a human transmutation is difficult and dangerous. I pulled one off and, uh, I almost died." Alphonse just grits his teeth at the thought of dying.

It rained again and I went to the attic and transformed into a ghost again to witness their foolish transmutation. I passed into the gate awaiting their equivalent exchange. There was a giant flash of gold and then purple. That was their transmutation. The body of Alphonse Elric was engulfed with some sort of dark tentacle and weird black bodies took in the arm and leg of Edward Elric. A homunculus sprang up and became of another homunculus. I didn't want another homunculus because they would automatically boot me off and I would be where I started. I decided to fight the small child. He was a quick, little asshole. "Jesus, nigger, you've got game, but you better watch papa how he does it." I took quick slashes all over the place. A tentacle captured me in a headlock and the child broke free of the gate and ran away. "God dammit, father. Why do you forsake your son like this?"

"You are the most damned creature who ever lived. You mustn't live upon the Earth. You are the cause for war, sex, and abuse. You are the influence, Hatred1," a booming voice came, "You are far too powerful for mankind."

"How 'bout this, father. I get the little twerp and bring him back to the gate where he belonged and I could stay on Earth. Oh, I need my power for this job and this could take a long time, but I promise Father." Father let me go and I went to the room where the Elric brothers transmuted.

The children were gone and went to the Rockbell's. A woman's body was somewhat like Lust's, but was more undeveloped and less sexy. I crept to the mess to flesh and blood. I gave her the stones, which strengthen any homunculus. She rose up and I did whole declaration and crap. I sent her to Dante and quickly back to Resembool. On October 10, they burned down their home and I tagged along. I think this could be an easy assignment.

1 Hatred was Murder's original name and was heralded as a god of the damned.


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

Chapter 5: Transformation

"Nothing ever will be the same; there will be a change. I wish you were never alive. You were better off with me in you."

Murder, the 8th sin

After the Elric brothers left Resembool to be a state "whatever you call it", they left everything they had and packed it up with them. That gave me chance to see her again. Hopefully, Dante didn't screw her up by a long score, but that wish never comes true. There was something new though. I could duplicate myself into thousands of clones, but I'm not sure if those lousy alchemists toyed around with my body or it could be my signet growing stronger. Cool, I'm pretty ripe for rebellion. I split myself between Ajax's soul and my soul, and I told him we're going to meet up whenever you want to talk. I drifted off to see her again. Damn, I'm one horny bastard.

"So I heard you have changed…" I paused, "was wondering what Dante wanted you to do."

"Hmph. She told me…"

"She told you shit! The only way you can do anything is that I have to feed you information. You are just only a replacement for the older Lust. The reason why I'm here is to keep order among you," I interrupted.

"I just calling the shots here. Besides, you have no control over this. Just look over the Elrics and I'll look for any potential bait."

"So you are saying other alchemists are ahead of the Elric brothers? They don't know shit what the Philosopher's Stone really is. All they heard are bogus myths."

"Then what is the truth, eh? Don't tell me there isn't one because there is one."

"Even you had a personal genie you couldn't handle the idea because you are facing it right now. Dante really fed you bad information; you are practically repeating someone's words. That's how the toy soldier malfunction and that is us."

"Ok, then. What is this secret or is the secret you?" She retorted. I just paused in shock. "Oops. I guess I said too much." There came a short and stubby homunculus, Gluttony.

"I'm not going to say anything for our safety…what the hell is that thing?" I came close to it, "I thought so. Gluttony, it has been a while has it? Anywho, it seems that the Elrics are going to Central City to become a state alchemist, and they do have made a pit stop at some place. I heard there is an alchemist taking human transmutation a safer way, spirit attachments, just like Edward manufactured Alphonse."

"Good. So I won't really have to punish you."

"You sure have changed. I don't expect you being the same weak, raped being that you are. Dante has done some good. We made a covenant that was not meant to be broken nothing will intervene. Why you hating this player even when my cock was sucked by your pretty lips or when my dick was deep in your bowl?" I took a puff of the marijuana from some broken up hobo.

"Hmph. So sad, you are still stuck to the past, darling," she broke the seams of her upper torso part.

"Not this time. I'm tired of pulling my strings. The problem is that I'm gonna pass on some shit 'bout you and its makin' you a bleeder. Watch my money pile up from other hoes. You've got only blood, your blood or perhaps some ugly kiss from that wad of fat, Gluttony," I just jumped off the balcony and ran off to create some chaos in some city.

I never thought of a bitch like her. Dante must have really opened her eyes to a wrong direction. Yet she is not bad as than Hatred or Greed. Greed, the bastard. He has to be always the rebellious one, but he gets an easier punishment. Being sealed forever isn't bad except the fact you can't anything. Hatred or I get the short end of the stick. We get the crucifix, guillotine, cyanide, or any harmful stuff to half-breeds. I will get my final laugh. The Philosopher's Stone erases the symbolism of the original dragon, Ouroboros or even the lesser powerful swastika of iron, my signet for a new world order.

"Assemble my boys!" Hatred calling out orders to forward the onslaught upon the six of the full-fledged homunculus. Mortar fire came out everywhere. I never wanted to drag my crew to lead my boys into battles too hard for them. The option was not death, only victory, but that was too far. This was my last resort to revolt with force upon a seeming an overwhelming force against only six. I wished to bring them all down. "There are no feelings in war. We are who we are, cold, heartless weapons of mass destruction. So rise against the corrupted souls that they acclaim being a first generate, nevermore!" The legions of second- and third-generation homunculus echoed in loyalty. Rows were being shot down.

I opened my eyes and I found myself being pushed around by some tough biker boys outside of some pub. I knew this wasn't my kind of beef; it was far too easy. A thought ran through my mind to be the inner monster. My eyes flared to a pure white and glowed a blue aura around it and innocent blood was spilled on the cold concrete. I found my 1969 Mustang all torn up by those thugs.

I stalked off drunk in my Mustang and drove to Dante's mansion. I remembered that she had some sort of gift, though I never trusted her or anybody else. There the quiet mansion in the woods, I always had a sense of weakness, but I couldn't figure what the hell it was. I reasoned myself that it was really nothing, but there was an aura. A weird holy one, but here went nothing, I hope.

The old bag was just sitting there and smiling. She always had something up her sleeve, but it wasn't Dante. It was the bitch I formerly taught, Lust.

"Good to see you again."

"As usual. You know what's going on. Majahal, zombies, and…"

"I've seen it. No need to say it again, but that isn't important right now," She came closer to me as if she wanted me, "I want to be back in your arms again." I really didn't care, but I embraced her if she was my own. Who knows? I might be able to get under her dress again. Much went on between us, chemically, but I knew she would treat this as a fling. This bond was not meant to be broken.

I (other me) just sat back at all the drama when Majahal was defeating the zombie. I figured he was just a two-bit alchemist so I wasn't as tentative with the Elric brothers. The guy was so cheap. He was cheapness in a whole new way, pure asshole, but anyway a stepping stone for Alphonse to understand alchemy. Hopefully, that Mughear dude or that holy front Cornello are at their best. Lust has got to get better bait then this, and these loser alchemists are breaking apart. Mughear has some idiotic measure of making the placenta of a pregnant woman and the red water into The Stone. The fucking Stone! Cornello has this cheap trick of mixing pseudo science with religion. This is no Church of Science, and "wtf" to this sun god, Leto.


End file.
